Just Like You
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Re-Write! Rated M this time. Jasper and Rosalie are adopted by Carlisle and Esme. AxE, BxEm, JxOC, RxOC, CxEs. It is definitely better this time around


Disclaimer: I only own my characters

A/N: So I decided to re-write this story and make it rated "M" so I can add all the content that I wanted to. So, here it is. I'm going to try and update this weekly and keep on some sort of schedule.

Prologue:

Sarah Whitlock held her stomach as her father towered over her. He was yelling at her about her children, saying that they were the Devil's spawn. Colonel Whitlock was a man that was set in his ways and expected his children to follow them. Upon seeing that his youngest, Sarah, had given birth to twins at the young age of seventeen, he took it upon himself to take care of the mess. "Daddy…" she whispered as the blood from the bullet wound oozed out of her abdomen, flowing onto the floor. "Don't hurt them…"

Colonel Whitlock sneered at her and yelled for his sons to enter the room. Daniel and Stephen were exactly like their father in every way. They thought of their sister as a disgrace and thought that the babies were abominations. "Lock her in her bedroom." Colonel Whitlock ordered as he put more bullets into his gun.

Sarah started screaming as her brothers picked her up. She began flailing, hoping to distract them. Luckily the twins were with a babysitter so her father couldn't hurt them right away. Colonel Whitlock just laughed at his daughter and walked away. He didn't care if she passed on in her room. It was what she deserved for losing her purity at her age to someone she wasn't married to.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

It was a few hours before anyone found Sarah. By then she was nearly dead. Her body was cold and there was a large puddle of blood on her carpet. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had smelled the blood from a mile away and quickly rushed to the house. When he entered he saw that everything was demolished. He followed the trail of blood up the stairs and into a room with five locks on the door. He made quick work of them and opened the door slowly.

He saw Sarah lying still on the floor, barely breathing. Carlisle cleared his throat and walked inside. "Hello." he whispered, kneeling beside her. "What happened?" he asked, brushing her hair from her eyes. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor."

"Sarah… Sarah Whitlock." she choked, blood seeping from the corners of her mouth. "Save my babies." she whispered, breath raspy from the lack of oxygen.

Carlisle looked at her as though she was losing her mind. "What babies?" he asked, moving her so that she was laying on the bed. He began cleaning her wound and found that the bullet had ruptured her stomach.

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment before answering him. "My twins… Jasper and Rosalie… They're with my friend. I told her that I would send someone to pick them up. She lives two houses down… Her name is Ally. My…dad… he wants to hurt them. You _have_ to save them." she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled herself up so she could whisper into his ear. "Don't let him get them." With that, she let go of his shirt and fell backward onto the bed. She took a deep breath, then released it and fell silent.

Carlisle frowned and closed her eyes with his fingers. He put in a call to the authorities and when they came, he gave his statement. He said nothing about the babies as he left the scene and ran toward Ally's house. When he knocked on the door a young girl of about fifteen answered, "I am a friend of Sarah Whitlock's." he said, hoping she would let him in. "She sent me to pick up Jasper and Rosalie."

"Oh. I'll go get them ready." Ally answered, letting Carlisle into her house. "Sarah told me that you would be adopting the twins since her father didn't want them. I should tell you that Rosalie doesn't like to get messy so when you feed her you have to give her a bath afterward and Jasper likes to play in the mud and get into trouble. He is definitely a handful." she laughed, buckling the babies in their car seats. "Do you have a car?" she asked, handing him the part of the seats that buckles into the car.

"Yes." Carlisle answered, taking the seats from her. "I will be right back." he quickly left and in a few minutes his Mercedes was parked in front of her house. "Anything else I should know?" he asked before taking the diaper bag and the twins.

Ally thought for a minute before answering him. "Well, they're allergic to the Huggies diapers, so only use Luvs or an off brand. Rosalie loves mashed vegetables while Jasper loves the mashed fruits. They both hate the mashed meats. They're already starting to crawl around, and Jasper almost knows how to walk. Their birthday is on June third. They're about seven months old now."

Carlisle nodded as he walked through the door of Ally's house. "Thank you for your hospitality.." He said before putting the car seats in his car and driving off. He knew that his wife, Esme, wouldn't mind having the twins living with them. He also knew that his sons and daughters would adore them.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

After thirty minutes of driving, the twins decided to wake up and began howling. Carlisle kept calm for the last ten minutes of the drive to his home. When he pulled up to the house, Alice came bounding out with a huge grin on her face. She had seen a vision of him bringing the babies home. "Oh my!" she giggled as she opened the back door and pulled Rosalie's car seat out. "They are so adorable!"

Esme came out next and picked up Jasper's car seat. "What happened?" she asked her husband as they carried everything into the house. Carlisle took the next half hour, with everyone around, explaining what happened with Sarah and how he came to acquire the twins.

Edward, his eldest son, looked at the babies as they began fussing in their car seats. "They look weird." he whispered, holding onto Alice around her stomach. "What do you think baby?" he asked his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"Well," Alice began, "I can definitely see that they are here to stay. I also know that when they are old enough, they are going to become one of us." she picked Rosalie up and held her to her chest. "You and Jasper are going to be the most spoiled kids ever!"

Emmett picked Jasper up and handed him to his wife, Bella. Bella fawned over Jasper until he began fussing. "It's time for them to eat." Carlisle told Bella when she began frowning. Esme quickly pulled out their bottles and formula and began fixing their bottles. "Alice, since we don't have a nursery, I want you and Bella to fix a room for Rosalie. Edward and Emmett, you can paint Jasper's room, but leave the other stuff to the girls." Carlisle ordered, handing each of them a list of things that they would need.

Esme came back into the living room and helped Carlisle feed the twins while the others did their assigned tasks. It took them all night to finish, but when they were done the rooms looked immaculate.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

A few years had passed and now the twins were three years old. They had adjusted well to living with the Cullens and never asked why they all had cold skin. Instead they focused on what they could get away with. Esme and Carlisle rarely punished them for anything, saying that they didn't know better when Jasper had broken Emmett's Xbox or Rosalie had ruined all of Alice's makeup while playing "princess" by herself.

Rosalie had become attached to Emmett and Bella after she turned one. The couple took their younger sister everywhere with them and whenever she wanted something, all she had to do was pout in Emmett's direction and he would automatically buy it for her. Jasper had begun spending more time with Edward and Alice. Edward was beginning to teach him how to play the piano and guitar while Alice started showing him how to dress to impress the girls. Each couple took turns with the other twin and Emmett had taught Jasper how to pick up girls while Alice taught Rosalie everything she knew about clothes. The little ones had learned a lot in the three years that they had been with the Cullens.

On a calm summer day in Forks Emmett and Bella decided to take Rosalie to the park while Alice and Edward took Jasper to Seattle to pick out his own guitar. "Emmy!" Rosalie squealed as he pushed her on the swings. "Higher!" she giggled as Emmett pushed her a little higher.

An elderly woman came over, smiling at the couple. "She is so cute." the woman said, leaning on her walker. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Her name is Rosalie." Bella answered from the other swing. "Our parents adopted her and her twin brother a couple of years ago. They've definitely made our lives interesting."

The woman smiled as Emmett stopped Rosalie's swing. "Is it alright if I give her a sucker?" she asked, pulling out a lollypop from her purse. Emmett nodded and the woman handed Rosalie the sucker. "Here you are sweetie."

"Tank you." Rosalie answered as she sucked on the lollypop. "Emmy, higher!" she yelled, hanging onto the chains of the swing. Emmett laughed and began pushing her again as the woman left.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

When they arrived home, Rosalie told her brother about what happened at the park in their three year old language and Jasper showed her the guitar that he had picked out. He played a few chords on it before putting it up.

Soon after they arrived, Esme had finished cooking dinner and set plates for Rosalie and Jasper… "Mommy…" Jasper began after he ate a couple of bites of his macaroni and cheese. " Why do only me and Rose eat?" he asked, looking up from his plate.

Esme bit her lip and looked questioningly at her husband. "Well, we normally don't eat until after you and Rosalie go to sleep or go to day care. We don't want you guys to go hungry so we feed you first. And your brothers and sisters eat at school and have to do their homework during dinner time so they snack after they finish." she answered, kissing the top of Jasper's head.

"Okay Mommy." Jasper said before digging back into his mac 'n' cheese. The rest of their night passed quietly with Jasper and Rosalie falling asleep while watching the Lion King for the millionth time that day.

A/N: So how do you like THAT re-written first chapter! I think that it is way better than the first one that I wrote. Anyway, please review, I know that it must be hard to think that this is going to be any good, but now I have some inspiration for this story. I want five reviews. That'll make me happy


End file.
